Anomalous
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: A continuation of Scorched Gate...? Maybe, maybe not. Another step taken towards understanding... something necessary when you live with your polar opposite. Ryou's sick of it, Bakura can't get enough.


Opening Notes: I should work on my other fics. - -'

And just so we're clear….

Fluffy British/Hikari Bakura – Ryou

Evil Egyptian/Yami Bakura – Bakura

Hikari –Japanese for 'Light'. Bakura tends to call Ryou that sometimes. Same with 'landlord'.

Despite the fact that the English is EVIL, I'm going with the whole 'British Ryou' thing. Because tea makes a fun plot point.

Yes, Ryou and Bakura have separate bodies. No reason, but I have artistic licence, so there. XD

* * *

Ryou sighed, his chin balanced on his hands as he stared out the window.

Rain.

_Ugh._

Sometimes he wished he lived in a place with a nicer climate. You'd think, being British, he'd be used to rain, but he was heartily sick of it, and moving to a place such as Japan certainly hadn't helped.

He sighed again, picking himself up from where he'd been sitting watching the rain. He needed a cup of tea.

He headed into the kitchen, gently tinkering around as he put on the kettle. He breathed in, and out, slowly, trying to relax himself.

He heard a door slam, and cringed. There goes relaxation.

"Hikari!" He heard him call, "HIKARI!"

Ryou groaned inwardly as the kettle began to whistle. He pulled it off the stove, pointedly ignoring the other as he stormed down the hall of their small apartment, heading towards the kitchen.

"Hikari!" He cried, appearing in the doorway, "You've _gotta_ come see this!"

Ryou continued ignoring him, slowing stirring his tea.

"Hi-ka-riiii." He whined.

Ryou folded, finally looking at the other, and nearly dropped his tea in surprise.

The other was soaked – Ryou cringed at the thought of wearing the massive trench coat that the elder normally did in the pouring rain. But, what surprised Ryou the most, was the pure _childish delight_ on the other's face.

"Bakura…" He began slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "… What did you do? You didn't murder Yugi or something, did you?" He wouldn't doubt it, really. Bakura despised his arch-rival and HAD attempted murder on numerous occasions.

"Hikari, I'm hurt!" Bakura cried, feigning just that. "You think I would try to kill him after everything he's done for me?"

"Yes." Ryou answered flatly.

Bakura grinned predatorily, a bit of his usual self returning, "Well, yes." He paused for a moment, lost in what Ryou assumed were sociopathic thoughts, while Ryou glared at the puddle that was forming at his feet. Taking a sip of his tea, silently thanking god for that most brilliant of beverages, he made to walk past Bakura, when Bakura grasped Ryou's arm, effectively stopping the teen.

"I still need to show you, Hikari." He grinned, a tad too evil for Ryou's taste, before pulling the teacup out of Ryou's hands, setting it on the counter and pulling the teen towards the exit.

Ryou sighed. At least he'd had the decency to put the cup on the counter rather than simply tossing it aside, as he had expected.

Ryou allowed himself to be dragged to the entryway, before Bakura released him in order to shove on his shoes. He opened the door, and was about to head back out into the storm – though perhaps that was a bit strong of a word, it was more of a thunder-shower than anything – before he stopped, turning to glare at Ryou.

"Aren't you coming." He said, his voice low. Despite the English Language's protests, there was no question at the end of the statement.

"You can't expect me to go out in that storm." Ryou sighed, running a hand through his snow-white hair.

The thief leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, "I do." He glared, but seeing his landlord's reluctance, he sighed, repeating Ryou's action. "It'll only take a sec."

Ryou hesitated, biting his lip. His tea was going to get cold…

Bakura flashed Ryou a look that, had he not known better, Ryou could have sworn was a variant of his own 'puppy dog look'.

"Alright." Ryou finally said, relenting, "But only if it's not something particularly psychopathic."

"Of course." Bakura said, grinning.

Ryou shook his head, bending down to tie his shoes. He may have agreed to go, but he wasn't going out there without shoes and a good old-fashioned raincoat. He would have taken his umbrella too, but unfortunately the poor thing had met its end when Bakura had thought the blender was attacking him, and, seeing as how he had a lack of knives on hand (Ryou had long ago locked the knife drawer, for all the good it did - however even the King of Thieves can't pick a lock THAT quick when being molested by a kitchen appliance) he had taken the umbrella and tried to 'stick the little !#$&'.

That'd teach Ryou to leave Bakura home alone without feeding him first.

Gently tapping the toes of his shoes, Ryou grabbed his keys and – somewhat sullenly – followed the thief out the door. The elder nearly bounced ahead, pausing only as he waited for his other half to lock the door and follow.

Thunder rumbled ominously in the background, and the lightning flashed above, shining down the stairwell Bakura currently stood in, shining off his white hair and making Ryou even more apprehensive. The _last_ time Bakura had gone out in a thunderstorm like this, he'd nearly set about the _end of the world._

Not something Ryou wanted to repeat.

Bakura was waiting at the top of the staircase, his hands in his pockets and he stared down at Ryou.

"You're very slow, Hikari." He commented lightly as Ryou climbed the last flight.

"Well, seeing as how you won't tell me where we're going or why –"

"I think it's pretty obvious we're going to the roof."

"I see no reason to hurry." Ryou finished.

Bakura sniffed lightly as Ryou completed the climb, becoming even with Egyptian. Grasping the youth's arm lightly – Ryou raised his eyebrow slightly at this, Bakura was rarely gentle with him – he dragged him over to where the chain-link fence stood near the edge of the roof.

He stopped, releasing the teens arm and staring off to something in the distance.

Ryou blinked in surprise, before following the spirit's gaze.

"Bakura…" He began after a moment, "What are we looking at?"

Bakura blinked, and stared at Ryou in shock.

"Silly hikari." He said after a moment, "The _rain_! Look at it!"

Ryou blinked, waiting for the other to go on.

"I haven't seen this much rain since I was a child! And the thunder and lightning… by Ra, it's amazing!" Bakura breathed, his crimson eyes shining.

Ah. There it was.

"You brought me out here to watch the rain?" Ryou sighed.

"Well, yeah." Bakura blinked again.

"Bakura, I've seen enough rain to last _both_ our lifetimes. I'm going back inside." Ryou turned and made to leave.

Bakura merely stood; baffled by the fact that anyone could get _too much_ rain.

Ryou unlocked the door, irritated further by the fact that he'd actually had to bother locking it. Pulling off his shoes and tossing off his coat, he headed back to the kitchen. Need…Tea….

Picking up the cup, he took a swig and grimaced. Cold. Damn.

Pushing the kettle back onto the stove, he once again went about making his tea, making a mental note to buy more as he saw he only had a few bags left.

Stirring the tea, he stared at the swirling brown. What was _wrong_ with Bakura! It was just rain!

He reached for the cream.

Really, it's not as though it was anything special.

He poured the cream into the tea, stirring again, a tad angrily.

Really…

White enveloped his vision.

"Silly hikari." He heard Bakura rumble behind him, "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off."

He felt Bakura tousle what was now obviously a towel through his hair.

He muttered a thanks, pulling the towel off his head, and turned to face the thief, who was standing, soaked through, behind him.

He picked nervously at the threads of the fluffy white towel. Even without his trench coat – he must have discarded at some point – Bakura managed to look rather imposing.

Bakura scowled, his eyes narrowing slightly, "How can you not like rain?" He asked bluntly.

Ryou blinked. From Bakura's expression, he'd been expecting something much more violent.

"Rain's great. The gods' greatest blessing, my mother used to say." He continued, crossing his arms pointedly.

Ryou nearly died of shock. Bakura _never_ talked about his family.

"It's… not that I don't LIKE rain…" He began slowly, cautiously. No need to get Bakura to close up again, "It's just that I've seen a lot of it. There's a lot in England, and a lot here…" He paused, looking up at the other.

"That's it?" Bakura said after a pause.

"Well, yeah."

"That's a stupid reason." Bakura said.

"Well, that's the reason and that's that." Ryou said, nearly pouting. He hated it when Bakura undermined him like that.

"But…" Bakura said, staring out the tiny window that graced the kitchen wall for a moment, before turning back to the other. Placing a hand on the back of Ryou's head, he gently tugged the youth closer while bending down so the two were eye level. Barely inches apart, he said softly, "I guess it's good enough."

Ryou stiffened, before relaxing into the elder's grasp. Maybe rain wasn't such a bad thing after all.

-----  
End  
-----

Closing Notes: Yeah, I know. It's been done.

But in my defence, all the ones I've seen have involved not rain, but snow, and Bakura's general hatred/distrust of it.

And as for the blender thing, that's a pretty common fan…thing now, I think. Like Vincent and chocolate.

Besides, implications. Bwahaha. If the right assignment comes along, maybe I'll use this as an English project, and cackle as the teacher goes 'WTF?' at the ending.

I hope this doesn't seem too choppy. I wrote it over the course of… 8 hours, but I think it turned out okay … I have issues portraying Ryou as not-too-emo. XD And Bakura's character was a bit random, but he's crazy. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

And, finally, Review! I do appreciate them so.


End file.
